The present invention relates to an automatic rearview mirror for a vehicle, and in particular to an automatic rearview mirror capable of drawing out the rearview mirror to the outside of a car body only in case when it is required, and the rearview mirror can be retracted into the car body either in case of parking or in case that the rearview mirror is not required to be exposed to the outside of a car body such as a proximate crossing of cars, or in case that there is a worry of damage due to the contact with other physical object by the protrusion of rearview mirror.
Rearview mirrors being known and used in general are either fixed respectively at right and left of the front portion of bonnet or mounted to protrude at proximities of front quarter vent of right and left side doors. Since such conventional rearview mirrors, particularly in case of a passenger car, are protruded to the outside of a car, there has been a problem that they are easily damaged due to contact with other car upon crossing of cars either at a narrow space or at a crowded road. In case of running when it is raining, snowing or running on the unpaved road with much dust, and when the dust, rain or snow is smeared on the surface of rearview mirror, they have to be cleaned normally, therefore, there has been also a problem that it is not only inconvenience but also it causes a difficulty for running of a car when it is severe.
Further, in adjusting the angle of rearview mirror, a case adjusting method in which a mirror plate of rearview mirror is fixed to a case and entire case is turned so that the angle can be adjusted, and a mirror plate adjusting method in which a case is fixed to a car body and only a mirror plate within the interior is moved so that the angle can be adjusted, are used, however, because both of these two methods are manually carried out in adjusting the angle of mirror surface, there has been also a problem of troublesome in handling.